carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amphibious Tactical Forces
The Amphibious Tactical Forces (AMTACT) are a Brunanter elite strike and assault force, a part of both the Royal Guard and Realmarine, composed of around 100 men who can fight both on land and at sea. These are the most modern and up-to-date troops in Brunant, receiving new weapons as replacemants appear for weapons in their arsenal. AMTACT forces are mostly involved in antiterrorism activities, often with the National Police. History In the 1970s and 1980s, there was an increase in terrorist activity in Europe. Countries like Germany established fine special forces (GSG 9) to combat the threat. With the fear increasing in the 1980s, the government of Brunant felt the need to have a small elite unit capable to counter all threats; at the time, the Barzona Libre movement was something they needed to counter. In 1978, the government authorized the creation of such a force. They set up their headquarters in Cape Cross and have operated since. AMTACT soldiers are selected from the finest Household Guards who have completed some naval training (with the Realmarine or other navies), they go through the same rigorous testing used by the Jaegers, plus an equally exhausting training on navy ships and amphibious assaults. AMTACT troops specialize in underwater/amphibious warfare and assault, guerilla warfare, and with previous Guard training are capable to fight in urban areas, their main area of expertise. Operations AMTACT has been called in to participate in a variety of missions and operations, most of them being to prevent BL attacks or against other terrorist groups. *18 June 1980: An AMTACT sniper takes out four armed BL members in a secured safehouse. *6 November 1980: AMTACT soldiers attempt to rescue hostage Nicholas Niehorster, but their botched mission results in the hostage's death *17 May 1981: AMTACT raids a house in Koningstad hiding armed GRAPO militants, receving one injured but killing three and injuring two. *2 August 2001: AMTACT forces are called in to rescue a kidnapped Cape Cross Judge, freeing him while injuring and arresting his three BL captors *14 June 2003: An AMTACT sniper is sent in to kill a BL member holding a German tourist hostage, as he stands by a window. *13 June 2006: AMTACT forces raided a Koningstad house, injuring and capturing four BL members involved in the deadly Cape Cross attacks. *3 March 2008: AMTACT forces raid a house and kill three BL members holding a Maxi executive hostage. Weaponry The AMTACT is known for employing very modern, effective and precise weapons. They employ weapons for all kinds of fighting, from long-range sniper rifles to close combat knives and even underwater weapons. *Heckler & Koch P30 pistol *Heckler & Koch 416 assault rifle *Heckler & Koch MP7A1 submachine gun *Accuracy International AX338 sniper rifle *MK3A2 grenade *Heckler & Koch P11 underwater pistol Uniform AMTACT has historically used a dark green uniform and helment, with a green beret for use on base. From 2017 the camouflage battle dress along with the combat beret is now standard base and field uniform for AMTACT. Category:Military Category:National security